Existing wiper blade apparatuses have problems of decreased solidity because they are made in using the structure in which two narrow rail springs that have a certain resilience and rigidity are inserted into hook grooves in both sides of the upper part of the blade or a wide rail spring is bored, making a linear hole, and then the spring is inserted into the upper part of the blade. More specifically, in those two cases where there are two narrow rail springs or where one wide rail spring is bored, making a linear hole and the blade is inserted into the spring, the rail spring may widen or narrow in the width direction. Hence, operating the wiper for a long time may lead to loose coupling in the rail spring, consequently causing the blade, which is inserted between the rail spring, and the spoiler covering the upper part of the rail spring, to become detached or damaged.
In addition, due to the configuration in which the blade, which is made of soft rubber and is a core element in the wiper blade, apparatus, is to rub the surface of the car windshield in the state where it is directly inserted into and coupled with the rail spring, there occurs serious separation between them, causing shaking while the wiper is running. Existing wiper apparatuses not only fail to maintain close contact between the blade and the windshield, but also have the insertion part of the blade, where the blade is inserted into the rail spring, often tears due to the rail spring's sharp and rigid material, which consequently causes hindrance to the perfect operation of the wiper.
In addition, because the clamp that is connected to the wiper arm is coupled with the rail springs through simple pressure and bending, which forms a weak structure, resulting in separation between the blade and the windshield while using, the separation causes shaking right and left and moreover further separation.